X 13: X Over
by SmittyBoy
Summary: What if Ben wasn't the only Omnitrix user? Paradox delivers one to a boy in a different dimension, with 13 starting aliens unlocked. Together with his friends, they have to jump dimension to dimension and fix changes. OCs involved, don't turn away


**Alright guys, here we go. This story idea is not mine. I just write it. My friend, Fearbringer13, gives me a list of what he wants, and I get it down. I'm really liking this story idea. We've got three OCs (original characters) as the main characters, but please don't dis-credit the story just yet!**

**I've taken a rough out line of the history of Fearbringer13's character, as well as my two characters. Here, you will get a look at our main protagonists. But they still have a few... secrets remaining, even from each other. Be prepared as we follow our main characters, X, Drew, and Kazumi!**

* * *

**X (Xavier)  
**Age: 16  
Gender: M  
Height: 5'11  
Weapons: Collapsing Scythe, Omnitrix  
Family: None  
IQ: Unknown, assumed to be above average  
Appearance: white pasty skin, Blond, shaved hair, blue eyes, cowboy hat, dark green vest, cowboy boots, jeans, Omnitrix on Right hand, belt with a small cylinder hanging off (actually the collapsed scythe), and omnitrix like belt buckle

X is a true cowboy type person. With amazing confidence and selfless fighting style, he always comes out on top. He never doubts himself and is always ready for a fight. He and Drew often will tell bad jokes to each other, and he enjoys Drew's company. He often says his minor observations, mostly things others didn't notice at the time. He isn't one to kill carelessly and doesn't when it isn't needed. He only kills when he feels the opponent is truely dangerous to everyone. His Omnitrix is very active, and scans many different lifeforms, alien or not. He started with 13 aliens. Still has only 13.

He has no recollection of his childhood, and was just roaming the desert at the age of 10. While out, he had met a man named Paradox, who had given him a strange watch called the Omnitrix, as well as directions to a nearby town, Las Vegas. While on the way, he had experimented with the strange device, and seeing it's amazing transformation abilites. Thanks to his ever-calm attitude, he quickly learned he needed to use this for good. While in the town, he saw a small girl being bullied. He tried to peacefully solve it, only to be hit in the face. He lost his cool and transformed into one of his aliens. Though he chased the bullies away, he also frightened the girl.

She ran, and he reverted to his normal self. Just as he was about to shout at the sky, he heard clapping, and turned to see Drew, and a cowering Kazumi behind him. He originally tried to scare away Drew, only to have a pistol shoved in his face. Drew quickly put it away, and had a talk with X. Drew then asked X if he had somewhere to go, then invited him to go with them. While Drew seemed very happy around X, Kazumi still had fear, that is until about four days later. Kazumi was standing on the roof of a hotel the group was staying at, and X came up to talk to her. She was frightened, and told him to keep away, only to lose her balance and fall off the third story. She closed her eyes and expected to die, only to see X had caught her, and fell as a cushion. She quickly lost her fear and accepted X as only her second ever friend, the first being Drew.

**Drew  
**Age: 16  
Gender: M  
Height: 5'8  
Weapons: Collapsing Katana, .357 Magnum, Desert Storm Pocket Knife, ASP Pistol  
Family: Big Sister, Father (deceased)  
IQ: Genius  
Appearance: slightly dark skin, black, shorter hair, brown eyes, blue vest, black undershirt, black dress shorts, white tennis shoes, belt with guns, pocket knife, and small rectangle shape(katana), and Houston Texans belt buckle, single batting glove in his back pocket

Drew is a truely strange person. Known for his ever-changing personality and ability to make friends with anyone, he has connections in various dimensions and universes, gained from his ability to jump from dimension to dimension, though he can't control it perfectly. He has never been the easy to read, and has never been quite pegged down by his friends. He fights with an analytical mind. Despite the ability to kill without hesitating, he dislikes to. He has never killed a girl before, and is known as a witty flirt, despite the fact it can get him smacked. Still, even though he may be smacked around by certain people, no one has ever found the ability to hate him. He says whatever is on his mind, and will tell very lame jokes. Also, though he may not seem like it, he is very athletic. The katana was given to him by his sister, and the knife came from his father. When fighting seriously with his katana, he puts a batting glove on his left hand.

He obviously has alot to hide, and keeps everything pertaining to his past to himself, along with occasional talks with Kazumi. Not much is known about him, aside from the fact that he and Kazumi trust each other with their lives. Wherever one goes, the other is likely to follow. They are exremely protective of each other, and often just sit next to each other, watching the night sky. Drew has mentioned to X that he saved Kazumi, and now sees her as someone he is responsible for. When they were young, Drew and Kazumi met through a tragic event that they have still refused to disclose, even to X.

Shortly after this event, a man by the name of Paradox, had Drew take them to the same world X was in. He said Drew's ability to go from dimension to dimension was important. Paradox dropped them off in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada. Drew and Kazumi had wandered around the town, when Drew took the time to observe the spectacle that was X scaring away the bullies. After the event, he clapped and introduced himself to X. They became friends and began to travel together.

**Kazumi  
**Age: 15  
Gender: F  
Height: 5'3  
Weapons: Two Short Sword, Kunai  
Family: None  
IQ: Moderately High  
Appearance: glowing white skin, decent sized breasts, blond, medium length hair with a loop tied on each side and medium length ponytail, enticing green eyes, tight sky blue shirt letting up before her waist, skintight black shorts letting up half way down her thighs, white kimono-like overcoat stopping just below her shirt, swords inside the left side of her overcoat, kunai on the right, blue tatoos hidden underneath her shirt on her shoulders and the upper part of her arms

Kazumi is a caring and mindful person. She is always trying to keep X and Drew from doing stupid things. She is always kind to those around her, and is called the lovely angel by Drew, much to her embarrassment. Despite often hitting Drew, she still cares deeply for him, as he was the first one she opened up to. Though never one to look for a fight, she is fierce in combat and is very protective of her friends. She has a habit of blushing when Drew says something regarding her looks. Though she won't admit it, she is very cute and has beautiful eyes, and perfect skin. She takes very excellent care of herself in terms of hygiene, but does nothing to try to improve her looks, not that she needs to.

She and Drew are still very close, and have amazing teamwork. When facing an enemy, they will often attack at the same time, and anticipate each other's moves to get into striking position. Kazumi also has the ability to heal others injuries, though it will hurt her and make her weak for a time. However, the healing is flawless, and can bring someone back from the edge of death.

She never talkes much about her childhood, although she and Drew seem to have known each other a couple years before they met X. When they were younger, Kazumi used to always hang onto Drew, and sometimes hid behind him around people she didn't know. She was very reserved until the group was staying at a hotel, and she was on the roof. X came up to talk to her, but she told him to stay away, but lost her balance and fell. She thought she was going to die, but opened her eyes to see X had saved her. She quickly forgot her fear, and became friends with X.

* * *

**Yesterday:**

Paradox recently came to our heroes and told Drew he would be transporting everyone from dimension to dimension, fixing regularities and saving worlds from tragedy.

"Wait, but I can't controll that too well..." Drew argued.

"Don't worry. I'll be making sure you wind up in the right spots." Paradox reassured him.

"Alright, I guess it'll be fun anyway. Alright, you'll be guiding our destinations from now on!" Drew nodded.

"Brilliant!" Paradox said with a smile.

**Present Day:**

"Yo, Drew? Kazumi? You guys ready?" X shouted into a hotel.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold up a sec." Drew shot back.

"Please wait!" Kazumi responded.

Drew and Kazumi came out a few minutes later and walked up to X.

"You guys took forever. What were you two doing in there?" X asked with a straight face.

"Something on the bed." Drew said with a smile.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Drew exclaimed in pain.

Kazumi had bright red cheeks and an annoyed look, "Drew you idiot!"

Drew straightened up and gave Kazumi a smirk, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

Kazumi's face got even brighter and she looked away.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on him." X said indifferently.

SMACK! This time Kazumi hit X right in the face.

"And with that, I no longer think you're crushing on him." He said with a wince of pain.

"Alright," Drew spoke up, "You guys ready to go?"

With X and Kazumi nodding, Drew made a few quick hand gestures and a portal opened.

"Lovely angels first." Drew said, motioning to Kazumi.

"Geez..." Kazumi said with a tired sigh, and a small smile.

"Well, let's go. Where we heading?" X asked.

"Dunno. Still perfecting the dimensional jumping." Drew responded with a shrug.

"Wait, wha-" X tried to ask, but the portal took them in and they were gone.

* * *

**Well, how does this seem? Well, if it's bad, it'll get better! Please stick with our heroes as they travel and try to save the universes from falling apart. This is sure to be a good series! Get ready for this! Leave your comments on our characters!**

Drew: I'm sure everyone will be reading.

X: How do you know?

Drew: Because, if nothing else, they'll want to look at my heroic moments and Kazumi's cuteness!

Kazumi: Eek! D-Drew...

X: Alright, time to rock!

Everyone: Tune in next time for our first official chapter!


End file.
